Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior
:This article is about the theme named by Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Disambiguation). Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a music track that originates from Super Metroid, serving as an extended version of the Theme of Samus. It was originally composed by Minako Hamano. Description ''Super Metroid In ''Super Metroid, the game's soundtrack comes full circle as the Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior is played during the end credits, serving as a bookend to the Theme of Samus in the game's prologue. This version, composed by Minako Hamano, places most of its emphasis on developing the heroic brass fanfare into a full triumphant march, celebrating Samus Aran's victory over Mother Brain and the Space Pirates, although the darker part of the theme is heard near the end. The credits theme also incorporates the mysterious notes from Silence. This version is titled by Super Metroid: Sound in Action. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHQKEopBfN4 An arranged version of Theme of Samus, Space Warrior appears on the Super Metroid: Sound in Action CD. Arranged by Yoshiyuki Ito and Masumi Ito, this remix uses higher-quality instrument samples than what the SNES was capable of producing. The remixed can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sCEyN5aoxE This theme has also been performed by multiple orchestras in concerts and albums. In 1994, a rendition of the credits theme was included as the ending of a medley performed by the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra as part of the fourth Orchestral Game Music Concerts. In 2013, the theme was performed once again by the WDR Radio Orchestra, this time as part of Super Metroid - Into Red, Into Dark in Symphonic Selections. In that medley, the theme is one of the only triumphant parts, since it remains true to the melancholy nature of the original game's soundtrack. Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior is also included on Play it Loud! Original Soundtrack Volume 1, a 1996 compilation album from Nintendo Power. This track are taken directly from Super Metroid and was not remixed or arranged. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl An orchestral remix of the ''Super Metroid credits theme appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on the Norfair stage, available by default. This version was arranged by Masato Kouda, a composer from Capcom, and is the first time that the credits theme was titled Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior. In Brawl, it is heard in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, during the cutscene where Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu defeat the Copied Power Suits, and Samus regains her Power Suit. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPkImiUzdBk The remix returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where it can now be played on any stage from the Metroid series. It is also played on Shadow Moses Island during the Adam Malkovich Spirit Battle. Additionally, it is heard in Zero Suit Samus's Character Showcase Video. ''Metroid: Other M ''Metroid: Other M features the theme's heroic fanfare in Result. This brief orchestral arrangement is based upon the very ending of the credits theme from Super Metroid. Trivia *The track titles of Super Metroid: Sound in Action indicate that this theme was not originally intended to be Samus Aran's leitmotif. Instead, the album refers to Crateria Surface by the identical Japanese title 宇宙戦士 サムス アランのテーマ. It was not until Super Smash Bros. Brawl that this theme received its current title, and this was affirmed by the prologue theme's title in Samus Archives Sound Selection. References Category:Music Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Ending Themes Category:Super Metroid: Sound in Action